


Annoyed

by Richieeeee



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richieeeee/pseuds/Richieeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简单的日常？两人成为队友之后。<br/>第一次写的初试水。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyed

Root比她想象的要烦。更准确地来说，是比想象中的要烦得多。  
虽说她从一开始的见面就能够明白，自己对这个女人并没有抱着一点的善意（也没有必要。而且她很怀疑自己对善意的标准），但是实在是没想到这个人能令自己如此大动肝火。

如今可不是一枪毙掉能解决的事了。  
虽说拿枪杀人会被Harold啰嗦，甚至是质疑。但是如果能解决像Root这样的大麻烦的话，Shaw倒是宁愿让自己老板不开心一小会。  
或许那时Harold会多问一句自己为什么要开枪的理由，但是Shaw已经准备好那时的闭口不谈，充分发挥自己平日里的作风，当一块又厚又凉的钢板和闷声不吭的石头。她不打算说谎和杀了人后抹黑对方，这件解决私人恩怨的仇杀并没有这个必要。她本身就已经是第二轴人格，为了解决那调低音量的、如同苍蝇嗡嗡作响的聒噪，她毫无在意个人档案里添加类似“滥杀无辜”和“暴力倾向”的字眼，更何况没准这些早就记在自己个人档案里头了。虽说她质疑是否Root配得上“无辜”这个词。  
再说来，杀了把The Machine一心当做信仰的Root对老板来说难道不是也解决了一个无法忽略的麻烦吗？谁都能看得出来Harold对她和The Machine的不信任。他总喜欢把怪物关在笼子里，就是那只怪物是他亲手创造的也一样。他总以为隔离能使麻烦一了百了，他也不用杀生。但是...  
不管怎样，Shaw对自己新老板的高尚人格送上敬意。她余光再次确保了枪支在自己触手可及的身边，她很确信自己开枪时能绝不手软，消音器还是没有消音器都无所谓，她能在警察到来前的时候从房子外的水管道逃离。  
如果真的要开枪的话。  
她视线短暂又快速地扫过枪支。  
她一声不吭，胃里不知是酒精还是情绪在烧。  
Shaw面无表情地盯着眼前这个女人在自己房间里走来走去，那一副悠闲轻松的样子仿佛把这当作她自己的家——这幅神情让她恼火。这个人让她恼火——Shaw丝毫没有掩饰自己眼睛里的不耐烦。她忿忿不平地又灌了自己一口酒瓶里的伏特加。不得不说，她对Harold的藏酒颇为满意。  
更准确地来说，这房子名义是Harold的，不过他已经给了她这个地方，作为一个短期的安生之所。亿万富翁从来不用担心房产问题不是吗？她是一个包吃包住的员工，而Root是那个不速之客——虽说她至今不后悔给Root开门。

“Sweetie.”走进厨房的Root突然转身和自己说话，她正站在冰箱前面。并没扣上纽扣的白色衬衫下是将近赤裸的肌肤。她歪着头，声音里是一如既往的粘稠甜美，像是正好到达沸点的蜂蜜浆，液面上是趋近于泛金色的光泽，她所发出的每个音节都是液面上滚起的气泡。Shaw能听到每一个气泡破掉的声音。  
这个女人慵懒的状态才是颗迷雾弹，Shaw有时候会提醒自己，这个人杀起人来可一点都不比自己手软，她的苍白和脆弱才是伪装——鬼才知道她为什么能从一个超级黑客和杀手脸上看到“脆弱”这个东西的。  
“冰箱里食物快要吃完了，我们等下出去买好吗？”  
Shaw没有说话，有时候她会很诧异为什么Root喜欢和她演同居情侣的戏码。  
（“情侣”这个用词让她感觉不舒服）  
Root对她的冷漠露出了然的笑意，像是在说我知道你在听，我也知道你已经同意了。  
Shaw不知道她明白了自己什么，但是，她确实是触碰到了规则的框架——这也是让她恼火的缘由。她确确实实地是想杀了她。开枪，一发子弹（或者好几发子弹？Root并不是那种好搞的类型）解决全部的事情。  
但是自己开枪的那瞬间也意味着自己输了。  
她们两的关系更像是一种竞赛，从一开始Root对自己的轻浮态度起就按下了计时键，Root可能只不过是觉得有趣，她爱踩着自己的底线走。更令自己感觉到无可救药的则是，自己也觉得她有趣，她开双枪的模样正中自己的口味。  
杀了她就好像承认了，她能成功调动自己的情绪，她的不一样。自己全盘皆输。  
就算不用将手覆盖上胃部的皮肤，她也明白这股自己对她的愤怒和平日里的有些不一样。说起来，Root现在算是自己的同事（就算Harold不会承认）和同事上床这事从一开始就违反了她的规则。要不然她和卡尔的关系或许会比结局时候更近一些的，不能算是后悔，这则是仅仅存在于几秒钟之内的遗憾。自己对除愤怒以外的情绪感知一窍不通，卡尔也是深知她的秉性。

Root关上冰箱的门，她朝她走近。  
敞开的白色衬衫全然没有遮蔽的意思，反而像是敞开的情欲。布满零零散散的伤疤的苍白躯体上淤青、吻痕、抓伤清晰可见，Shaw明白自己身上恐怕也好不到哪去。她们间从未有过安全词，她们间的做爱更像是点着火的打火机丢进汽油时熊熊燃起的大火，水是浇不灭的，干冰也于事无补。Shaw不是会想太多的人，在工作外她十分喜欢听从自己的直觉，有时候她觉得她们间的做爱像是在打架，像是听从自己身体本能的宣泄，她能听到血液里的生命力如火般燃烧。虽然很不想承认，但她和Root的身体确实是十分合拍。  
她像是软了骨头般地跨坐在自己身上，像是只猫，下一秒随时有可能亮出爪子的那种。她把随手边的枪扫到了地上。  
Shaw听见枪声落地的时候毫不在意地在想：没关系我还有把刀。  
她享受与她接吻，也并不想分心。前戏很重要不是吗？  
于是下一秒Root把她绑在腿上的刀同刀鞘一起拔出扔了。  
Shaw下意识地翻了一个白眼，如法炮制地把对方衬衣口袋里的口红给扔了。她在Root手上早为电击枪吃过苦头，就算是那电击枪是口红形状的也不能说明自己能掉以轻心。  
Root故作恼怒地咬她喉咙。  
Shaw打算反击的时候，她突然开口。  
“她刚才一直告诉我，你的情绪不稳定。然后推算我遇危险的概率。”她含住乳尖说话，口齿听起来有些模糊不清。她的手一寸一寸地往下滑。  
该死的，又是这样。无所不知的上帝吗？  
“最高那次概率是45.27%。Dear Sameen，和你上床真是个危险活不是吗？”  
明明是你来敲我家门的，Shaw打算怒目而视，反驳些什么。Root的指尖拨开布料，往里头压下。在自己说任何话语之前，呻吟像是找准时机地从喉咙里冒出。Shaw的身体开始变得瘫软起来，像是踉踉跄跄地跌坐在了情欲里头。  
虽说这个女人游刃有余的样子永远能点燃自己的一把无名火。  
这次被咬上喉咙的则是对方。  
或许根本用不着枪，现在靠牙齿自己就能了结对方的生命——这个想法让Shaw感到舒服。  
——但是她还不想。  
她咬她的嘴唇，褪下身上最后一片衣料，来确保双方身上的空无一物和任何能影响这次性爱的潜在威胁。她们都太过于擅长把对方弄得伤痕累累。  
这不是恋爱，也不是爱情。“关系（Relationship）”这个词放在她们两身上能让Shaw没来由地发笑。

Sameen Shaw或许说过，或者反复强调Root是个让自己厌恶的烦人精（当然她也是这样觉得的），但是有一点需要注明，她实在是喜欢Root性爱时的样子，她爱极这幅身体了。


End file.
